Frozen with hate
by Rosey-Moseyy
Summary: Icekit's life was always difficult, not being able to hunt or fight as well as the other apprentices, but also being in the shadow of her older brothers. After almost dying in a battle, she would do almost ANYTHING to become a better warrior...
1. Alliances

**Shadowclan**

**Leader: Ashstar- **Grey and white tom with hazel eyes

**Deputy: Thistleclaw- **Brown tom with hazel eyes

**Medicine Cat: Oakfur-** Flame-coloured she-cat with amber eyes

**Apprentice: Stonepaw-** Brown tabby tom with grey eyes

**Warriors:**

**Bluestream-** Light blue she-cat with piercing green eyes

**Swiftfoot-** Fast silver she-cat with brown eyes

**Apprentice- **Rabbitpaw

**Mousescar-** Brown and white tabby tom with brown eyes

**Apprentice: **Mudpaw

**Darkclaw-** Ebony black tom with bright green eyes

**Brackenshade-** Ginger tom with one blue and one brown eye

**Rosesong- **Red tabby she-cat with pretty green eyes

**Apprentice:** Swanpaw

**Blossomclaw- **Light brown tabby she-cat with blue eyes

**Pebblenose-** Blue tom with grey eyes

**Apprentice:** Windpaw

**Shadowwing-** Pure black tom with hazel eyes

**Fernpool- **Dappled grey she-cat with green eyes

**Apprentices:**

**Swanpaw- **Snow white she-cat with friendly hazel eyes

**Rabbitpaw- **Dark brown and white tom with green eyes

**Windpaw- **Slender, snow white she-cat with beautiful light blue eyes

**Mudpaw- **Dark brown tabby tom with brown eyes

**Queens:**

**Ripplewave- **Blue tabby she-cat with green eyes, pregnant with Pebblenose's kits

**Willowfoot- **Dark grey she-cat with hazel eyes. Mates with Brackenshade, (Mother to: **Applekit-** Golden tom, **Mousekit-** Ginger tabby tom and **Cherrykit-** Ginger she-cat)

**Birdwing- **Light brown and cream she-cat with pretty light blue eyes. Mates with Thistleclaw, (Mother to: **Icekit- **White she-kit with icy blue eyes, **Pinekit- **Brown tabby tom with hazel eyes and** Adderkit- **Brown tom with brown eyes)

**Elders:**

**Hollowheart- **Battle-scarred dark brown tom with amber eyes

**Patcheye-** Light brown tabby she-cat with brown eyes

**Frozenclaw-** Snow white she-cat with light blue eyes, ex medicine cat

**Thunderclan:**

**Leader: Dogstar-** Large, dark brown tom with amber eyes

**Deputy: Lilypool- **Fawn she-cat with pale blue eyes

**Medicine cat: Pondpaw- **Blue tom with amber eyes

**Riverclan:**

**Leader: Thrushstar- **Light brown tom with green eyes

**Deputy: Boulderfur- **Broad-shouldered, silver tabby tom with amber eyes

**Medicine Cat: Viperpelt- **Dusty brown tom with brown eyes

**Apprentice: Moonpaw-** Silver she-cat with amber eyes

**Windclan:**

**Leader: Blackstar- **Small black she-cat with green eyes

**Deputy: Flowerwing- **Ginger she-cat with amber eyes

**Medicine Cat: Mintcloud- **White she-cat with green eyes

**Apprentice: Bluefeather- **Small light blue she-cat with green eyes


	2. The Beginning

It was a very peaceful night, the stars shone like bright silver orbs, the moon reflecting of the rushing rivers. All was calm. But for Shadowclan, legends had been born. In the Shadowclan nursery a young, light brown and cream queen had just given birth to 3 small, helpless little kits. The eldest kit was a handsome brown tabby tom with hazel eyes, a perfect copy of the kit's father, the second kit was a plain mud-brown tom with brown eyes, the second kit seemed to wriggle around, like an adder. While on the other hand, the youngest kit of the litter was very different from her brothers, she had pure, fluffy snow-white fur with cold, icy blue eyes. The exhausted young queen struggled to keep her light eyes open, her mate nuzzled her, praising her. "Congratulations, you both have 3 beautiful kits," Congratulated the medicine cat, who had been silent until now, "What are their names?" The light brown queen looked at her mate and trailed her tail over to the eldest kit, "Pinekit, in honour of my father," She said, struggling with every word, without waiting for her mates reply she continued: "How about Adderkit?" Her tail hovering over the second kit, "He seems to wiggle like an adder" Rasped the queen. "Perfect," Said the queen's mate, "Perfect names for perfect kits." Both of the parents stared at their kits with a loving gaze, "What about the white she-kit?" Asked the medicine cat, who had been watching the snow white kit the whole time, "Hmm? Oh, right. Um I don't know, what do you think?" Thought the queen, looking towards her mate. "Icekit?" He asked, the young queen didn't reply but instead raised her head, slowly up and down. The ginger medicine cat respectfully nodded her head and left the nursery, but as she was leaving silence filled the air. And then, out of thin air, the ginger she-cat heard something. Someone chanting something,

_Three are born,_

_One will hate,_

_From far above,_

_Watching down,_

_Ignoring love._

The ginger medicine cat gazed at the new born kits with wonder, then glanced at Icekit. She was the odd one out, she didn't even look like her parents.

As the ginger she-cat padded over to her nest and laid down, all her thoughts were on Icekit.


	3. Not Fair!

"Icekit," Purred a young brown and cream queen, Birdwing, "Hurry up, Icekit. Get up." Commanded Birdwing in a stern voice.

A pure white she-kit with icy blue eyes stumbled over to Birdwing, "Yes, mother?" Said Icekit, in a fake sweet voice, Icekit always talked to her mother like this, mainly because her mother and father favoured her older brothers more than her, and sometimes she didn't even think that Icekit was apart of her family. Her father, Thistleclaw, was a brown tabby with hazel eyes, and her mother, Birdwing, was a pretty light brown and cream she-cat with blue eyes and her two brothers, Pinekit and Adderkit, both looked like their dad but Adderkit was a plain mud-brown tom with brown eyes. Whilst Icekit was a pure, snow white she-kit with icy, blue crystal eyes, Icekit had once confronted her mother about her different coat and eyes, but her mother simply said "You're a special she-kit, Icekit" but Icekit didn't believe her, but she didn't push it.

"Be a dear and go get your brothers," Meowed her mother, "They're outside, sparing with Thistleclaw" Icekit sighed, her brothers were and had always been better fighters and hunters, they mastered the hunting crouch in one single day, and they always seem to beat Icekit when they're play fighting. That was probably one of the reasons why Thistleclaw and Birdwing, well the whole clan, favoured her brothers over her.

Icekit nodded, padded outside of the marshy nursery and went looking for her brothers. Icekit trotted over to the centre of the camp, where her brothers and father was. Pinekit and Adderkit were sparring, Pinekit was leaping up in the air and landed on Adderkit's tail, and bit down on it. Icekit didn't know if Pinekit actually bit Adderkit hard, but truthfully, Icekit didn't want to know. "Guys, mum wants you." And with that Icekit turned around and strutted over towards the nursery, her feeling may have been hurt, but her pride was still there. Walking over to her nest, Icekit laid down and snuggled into her nest, "Icekit," Birdwing snapped, "Where are your brothers? I thought I made it quite clear, I want them here!" Icekit glared at her mother and motioned with her tail towards the nursery entrance, where her two brothers were standing, along with Thistleclaw. "Ah, my precious babies. How was training?" Cooed Birdwing, Icekit's two brothers purred and nuzzled their mother, "Fine mum! Me and Adderkit are going to be the best warriors in the forest!" Exclaimed Pinekit, "Yeah!" Agreed Adderkit, "We'll make you proud!" They both squeaked together. Birdwing purred, "Of course you will darlings!" Mothered Birdwing, "But tomorrow you will be apprentices, remember? And then the next thing you know you'll both be legendary warriors!" Icekit rolled her eyes, yes, tomorrow they would become apprentices, but they won't become legendary warriors over night, anyway Pinekit and Adderkit would make sure they got the best mentors, and would probably make a big fuss if they didn't. Ignoring her family, Icekit drifted off into a peaceful sleep, dreading for tomorrow. Life was so unfair!


	4. Becoming An Apprentice

So thanks for the reviews guys! And to ObSsEsIvE bOokWoRm my grammar isn't to good, but thanks for the feedback, I'll really try in this chapter! And no, Icekit is not going to become a medicine cat, although it did cross my mind! Oh and by the way, in this chapter it will be Icekit's POV! Anyway, on to the story!

* * *

"Mum!" I heard a male kit, probably Pinekit, whine.

Forcing my tired eyelids open, I stretched and padded over to the entrance of the nursery. Birdwing was cleaning and cooing over Pinekit and Adderkit.

"Mum!" Snapped Pinekit, "We're fine! We're going to be late-"

"Let all cats old enough to hunt gather here for a meeting!" Yowled Ashstar,

I suddenly realised why Birdwing have been cooing over her brothers, wait, _why didn't they get me up?! Didn't they want to me to be an apprentice?_ I thought, furious. Looking down at my scruffy white fur, I sighed. I quickly followed my brothers up to Ashstar, deep in thought.

"Pinekit, you have reached the age of six moons, and its time for you to be apprenticed. From this day on, until you receive your warrior name, you will be known as Pinepaw. Your mentor will be Mousescar. I hope Mousescar will teach you all he knowns." Said Ashstar, in his usual strict tone, Mousescar leapt upon to the branch where Pinepaw and Ashstar were sitting and touched noses with Pinepaw, now it was Adderkit's turn to leap up onto the branch.

Ashstar said they exact same things for Adderkit but he got Brackenshade as his mentor, and now it was my turn. Bracing myself, I tried to jump onto the dark brown branch that hanged over Ashstar's den, but missed. Landing a few paw steps away, my face began to burn with embarrassment as a ripple of amused purrs came from across the crowd. I quickly smoothed down her, now fluffed up fur, down and once again tried to leap onto the branch. This time I did it. I looked up at Ashstar who towered over her, making me feel small and helpless. Unlike most of the other cats, Ashstar did not have an amused expression on his face, instead an emotionless, blank face stared down at me.

"Icekit, you have reached the age of six moons, and its time for you to become an apprentice. From this day on, until you receive your warrior name, you will be known as Icepaw. Your mentor will be," Ashstar paused for a moment, scanning the crowd, "Pebblenose. I trust that he will pass on all the things he knowns onto you."

Pebblenose gave me a genuine smile, before touching noses with me. I could hear the clan chanting my, Pinepaw and Adderpaw's names. Grinning, I started to pad over to Birdwing.

"Hey! Mum!' I called out, but Birdwing didn't answer, instead she brushed right past me and went towards her brothers. Insulted, I stared at her walking figure, _what did I do wrong? _I shook my head and walked over to where Pebblenose was standing, "Come on, Icepaw. We're going to explore the territory" Stated Pebblenose. I nodded my head in response and followed Pebblenose out of the camp.

* * *

I dragged my feet back to the apprentice den, Pebblenose had just shown me all of Shadowclan's territory and I was exhausted! And with Pinepaw and Adderpaw there as well, I was constantly reminded that they were better than me, earning all the praises, catching all the prey, knowing all the scents. I hated being jealous, but sometimes I can't help it.

While walking to the apprentice den, I quickly grabbed a small frog from the fresh kill pile. I suddenly stopped in my tracks, I didn't have a nest! I uneasily trotted into the den and looked around, there were already 3 more apprentices there. A dark brown and white tom was in the middle of the den, he looked more like the leader, on the right side of the tom was a dark brown tabby tom who didn't look to friendly, on the left side of the brown and white tom was a pretty white she-cat with friendly hazel eyes. And finally a beautiful, pure white she-cat with elegant blue eyes was gracefully getting up out of her nest. I stared at the apprentices and could feel my face begin to burn.

"Who are you?" Snarled the first tom,

"Who? Me? I'm Icepaw," I stuttered,

"Hm, well, I'm Rabbitpaw," Said the first tom, "And this," He indicated to the second tom with his tail, "Is Mudpaw,"

"And I'm Swanpaw," Exclaimed the pretty white she-cat, I looked at the other, prettier, white she-cat and waited for an introduction,

"Windpaw," Said the second white she-cat, in a emotion I didn't quite recognise,

"So, who's your mentor, Icepaw" Asked Mudpaw, in an attempt at being friendly,

"Pebblenose," I answered, trying to keep my eyes open,

"Oh, thats nice," Mumbled Windpaw,

I nodded, "Um, where is my nest?" I asked, standing in the middle of the apprentice den, feeling awkward.

"Over there," Said Swanpaw, pointing to a nest, at the front of the apprentice den, "Don't worry, when you become an older apprentice, your nest will be near the end of the den, where its warmer,"

I nodded and dragged my body over towards the nest, I shivered as a wisp of wind raced past me. I sighed, curled up in my nest and rested my head on my paws. I could hear the noises of the night, and the chilling wind just wouldn't stop, I kept shivering every time the wind went by. This is going to be a long night.


End file.
